


People are the Home

by boneswrites



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst, Cuddles, Danny and Eddie bond, Dog - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Kau pahi ko'u kua Kau pu ko'u po'o, Episode: s08e02, Established Relationship, Fluff, Listen this is so adorable, M/M, Missing Scene, Soft Kisses, Steve and Eddie bond, lots of fluff, post 8x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Post episode 08x02 where Danny manages to talk to some people and they end up keeping Eddie. Seeing how Steve and the dog bonded and how attached they grew towards each other, Danny surprises Steve and Eddie becomes Five-0's very own dog.





	People are the Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay, so the new episode....DOG! I was in tears because Eddie and Steve throughout the entire episode. And this immediately popped into my head and I had to write it. So fluffy and soft! I read that we will see more of Eddie and that he will in fact be adopted by Steve and becomes part of the Five-0 team. But, get this, what if this is how it happens? I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

It was fairly obvious how attached Steve had grown towards Eddie, the service dog part of the Drug Enforcement Administration. Just like Steve, Eddie had seen action in the Army and that seemed to have drawn Steve even closer to the Labrador. From the moment Steve decided to go look for Eddie when he was informed that the dog was unaccounted for when he and Danny arrived to the crime scene, to the moment he found Eddie lying on his former owner, Agent Lazio’s grave, Steve knew he fell in love with the dog. 

Danny also knew it, as well, based on the comments he made to Steve in the kitchen. And Danny was also very happy when Steve finally did admit that he was, in fact, attached to Eddie. Although he still insisted that he was more of a cat person. However, there was no denying it, a part of Steve’s life was filled by Eddie, and Eddie, even though he had just lost his best friend, instantly grew closer to Steve, too. There was just something there.

It was probably mutual understanding. Eddie was injured when Steve found him, but he sat there, with Eddie, gently placing the dog’s head in his lap and whispered assuring words, Steve held Eddie, petting him, comforting him, until help arrived. Even as the paramedics were checking Eddie, Steve remained by his side. Steve understands what it feels like to lose someone you love, someone you were very close with, and that feeling, the feeling of loss, doesn’t differ between species. It hurts, and Eddie needed someone who understood that. And then, there was Steve, right there. 

Danny’s right about Steve entering a life when the life needs him the most. Eddie needed someone, and Steve found Eddie. 

Danny likes the dog a lot, too, and already being the dog lover that he is, was thrilled when the DEA agreed to let Steve keep Eddie until they found a home for him. It probably has something to do with the fact that Eddie wouldn’t leave Steve’s side, and essentially, he wouldn’t let anyone take him away from Steve. Comfort and safety, that’s what Eddie felt with Steve. And Steve was more than happy to keep him. 

Steve and Danny were both a little worried when they called out for Eddie to eat and the dog was no where to be found. Steve even checked under his bed but couldn’t find the dog. And then Steve got an idea. He knows where to find Eddie, because it’s the exact same place he found himself heading to when he returned to Hawaii all those years ago. 

Steve’s overcome with relief when he spots Eddie a few meters away, lying on Lazio’s grave. 

“Hey,” Steve says, looking at Eddie. Eddie lets out a small whine. “You’re alright.” 

Steve moves to sit next to him and the dog immediately lifts his head, greeting him. “Hey buddy, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Steve gets closer to Eddie, running his fingers through his fur and petting his head. Eddie seems to be enjoying the contact, because his tongue is dangling from his mouth and his eyes are locked on Steve.

“Everything’s going to be okay, buddy,” Steve promises.

They sit there for a while, comforting each other and Steve holding Eddie until Steve hears a familiar voice from behind. 

“You found him,” Danny observes, getting closer to them.

“Yeah, I mean, I understand what he’s going through, a version of it at least,” Steve replies. 

Danny nods, taking a seat on the ground on the other side of Eddie. Eddie looks at Danny. 

“Hey bud,” Danny smiles, ruffling Eddie’s fur. “Gave us a scare there for a second.”

Eddie licks Danny’s hand, an apology. 

Danny chuckles. “It’s okay, I’m glad we found you though.”

Eddie licks Danny’s hand again. He’s glad they found him, too. 

He wasn’t trying to run away, he wanted to be close to his best friend. And Steve and Danny got that, so they didn’t try to move him or pull him away. They all sat there, Steve’s hand finding Danny’s and holding on to it. Both of their free hands somewhere on Eddie’s body, letting him know he isn’t alone. 

Eventually, Eddie moves a bit to place his head in Steve’s lap and Steve leans down to press a kiss between the dog’s eyes. 

“Looks like you’ve grown on him, too,” Danny chuckles. 

Steve nods. 

“He knows you saved his life,” Danny comments. 

“He’s worth saving,” Steve replies, not moving his eyes from Eddie’s face. “You’re right, about me being attached, and that I can’t get attached because in a couple days they would have found a new home for him and he won’t be with us anymore. But Danno…it’s too late. I can already see him with us every day, running around the beach…playing with Grace and Charlie. We didn’t have him, yet we’re losing him.” 

Danny sighs, squeezing Steve’s hand. And the truth is, Danny can see all that, too. Them having Eddie in their lives, being a part of their family and their team. And in this moment, Danny vows to do everything he can to make sure Eddie stays with them. 

Eddie moves to stand up a while later, and Steve and Danny follow him. 

“Ready to go, buddy?” Steve asks. 

Eddie looks up at him and starts walking towards Steve’s Silverado. He stops halfway, taking one look back for a few moments and then continues walking. Steve and Danny stay close behind the dog, walking hand-in-hand. 

Steve unlocks his car and opens the backseat door, helping Eddie up on the couch and rolls down a window before closing the door. 

“See you at home,” Steve turns to Danny, giving him a quick peck on his lips.

“Yeah,” Danny nods and makes his way towards the Camaro. 

“Hang on, buddy,” Steve tells Eddie as he drives off, seeing Danny right behind him in the rearview mirror. 

They arrive back home right after each other and they get out, Eddie jogging inside the house as soon as Steve opens the door. He finds his spot in front of the couch, and he cuddles to Steve’s legs when the SEAL falls backwards onto the cushions. 

Danny kicks off his shoes and joins Steve, the taller man immediately lifts his arm and wraps it around Danny’s shoulder, pulling him close. 

Danny smiles, feeling Steve’s warmth at his side and Eddie’s warmth at his feet. It’s utterly perfectly. 

Later, Danny goes for a quick shopping spree at the grocery store and what he sees when he returns him makes his heart jump in his chest. Steve had fallen asleep on the couch, and instead of Eddie remaining on the floor where Danny left him, the dog was now sitting in Danny’s place, his head resting on Steve’s chest and his legs sprawled out on Steve’s lap. 

Danny watches them for a few moments, brushing his lips against Steve’s forehead and gently petting Eddie, who he now could see, is also asleep. He tiptoes into the kitchen and stores away everything he bought in its designated places, his eyes checking on Steve and Eddie from the kitchen every once in a while. They were both still asleep. 

Deciding they both needed the rest after the long day they had, Danny lets them continue sleeping, grabs a beer from the fridge and heads out to the lanai. He remembers how he hated the sound of the crashing waves when he first came to Hawaii, but now, they are a source of comfort and peace. They even help lull Danny to sleep sometimes. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there, well, long enough for the sun to set, when he hears Steve’s husky voice.

“Hey,” Steve says, approaching Danny.

“Hey yourself,” Danny looks up, smiling at his boyfriend. 

Steve leans down and gives Danny a long, sweet kiss.

Eddie comes trotting out a few seconds later. 

“Hi buddy,” Danny greets him. “Did you have a good nap?”

“Yes, we did,” Steve chuckles, taking the seat next to Danny’s. 

Eddie settles between both seats, and he watches the waves.

“Do you think Eddie would like paddle boarding?” Steve asks out of the blue.

“What?”

“Paddle boarding. I mean, I’ve seen people do it with their dogs before and it made me wonder. The dog stands in front of you while you paddle, and Eddie’s a smart dog, do you think he’d like it?”

“I think all dogs, especially on Hawaii, would like water, so yeah, I think he would,” Danny concludes. 

“Since we still have him for a couple more days, maybe we can try it out tomorrow after work. Invite everyone over and have a few hours by the beach,” Steve suggest.

“Sounds good to me, babe,” Danny wraps his hand around Steve’s, bringing it up to his lips and brushing a kiss to Steve’s knuckles. 

“What do you say?” Steve turns to Eddie. “You wanna go paddle boarding?”

Eddie barks. 

Danny and Steve chuckles. “I guess he’s on board,” the blond nods. “I mean, he did help us with the biggest drug bust in Hawaiian history, he deserves to have some fun.” 

They decide to go to bed a while later, Steve walks through the sliding door with Eddie right behind him. Danny says he’ll make sure all the doors are locked and he’ll join them shortly. Steve nods, walking up the stairs and opens the bedroom door, Eddie instantly gets on the bed and settles down at the foot. Steve smiles, quickly changing out of his clothes into something more comfortable. Danny joins them as Steve kicks off the blanket, making sure not to disturb Eddie and slides on the mattress. 

The bed dips with Danny’s weight a few minutes later after he changes into his sleepwear,setting his alarm to earlier than usual and then Danny runs his hand over Eddie’s fur before cuddling up with Steve. 

Eddie moves, getting comfortable around Danny and Steve’s legs and closes his eyes.

“Night, babe,” Danny mumbles, kissing Steve’s chest through his shirt. 

“Night, Danno,” Steve replies, kissing Danny’s forehead. 

*****

Steve and Eddie were both still sound asleep when Danny’s alarm goes off. Sometime during the night, Eddie wiggled his way up the mattress and settled himself to Steve's other side. Danny smiles and manages to get out of bed with as little commotion as possible and gets ready for the day. The sun is starting to rise, so Steve would be up soon but Danny has something he has to go before he goes into work.

“Steve? Babe,” Danny gently shakes Steve’s shoulder.

“Danno?” Steve sleepily replies. 

“Listen, there’s a thing I need to take care of before work, but I’ll see you in the office, okay?”

Something resembling the question “is everything okay?” tumbles out of Steve’s mouth. Danny learned how to decipher Sleepy McGarrett Talk through the years.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, don’t worry, I’ll see you later,” Danny drops a kiss to Steve’s forehead and another to Eddie's head. 

“Okay,” Steve whispers, and he’s once again, out like a light.

*****

“What were you taking care of this morning?” Steve asks Danny later in the day, he’s leaning against Danny’s office door with his arms folded over his chest.

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Danny…”

“Later, I promise.” 

*****

Later came. And as planned, Steve invited everyone to the house and they were getting ready to hit the water. Just as everyone was filing out into the lanai, Steve watches Danny place a small bed next to the armchair.

“Danny? What’s that?”

“This,” Danny points to the newly added item, “is Eddie’s bed.”

“Eddie’s bed? They’re taking him soon,” Steve says, his eyebrows raising. 

Danny rolls his eyes. Things always have to be spelled out for his dear boyfriend Steve McGarrett. 

“No one is taking him,” Danny says instead. 

“I don’t…” Steve trails off. 

Danny smiles. “He’s staying with us, he’s staying right here.” 

Steve’s heart starts racing and his eyes go wide when it fully hits him. “He’s staying with us?”

“Yeah,” Danny nods. “That’s what I was doing this morning, I went and talked to the Governor about Eddie and then dropped by DEA and told them the Governor agreed as long as they agreed that Eddie becomes part of Five-0.”

“And…they said okay?”

“They said okay,” Danny confirms. 

“But…how? What did you say?”

“Everyone saw how you two were attached to each other, and that there was a connection between you two. And I told the Governor that Five-0 could use a good, smart dog like Eddie and that we kinda all fell in love with him. I promised we’d look after him and help him heal after losing Lazio. The DEA gave me their blessing. And I know how much he means to you, I could see that. And he trusts you, I can’t imagine what would happen to him if anyone took him and gave him to someone he doesn’t know. He needed someone and you were there, that’s all there is to it. And when we aren’t working, he’s staying right here with us,” Danny expressed.

Not knowing what to say, Steve lunges forward and captures Danny’s lips in a bruising kiss, his palm cupping the side of Danny’s face while Danny’s fingers wrap around the back of Steve’s neck.

They touch their foreheads together when they pull apart. “This means everything to me. You just knowing this and…God, you…Do you know how much I love you, Daniel Williams?” 

“I do, and I love you more, Steven McGarrett,” Danny replies. 

“We’re keeping Eddie,” Steve smiles.

“Yes, we are.”

They hear paws hitting the ground and see Eddie come to a halt next to them, looking up at them as if he was waiting for the news.

Steve kneels down, holding the dog’s face in his hands and kisses the top of his head. “Hear that, buddy? You’re home, you’re staying right here with us.”

To voice his approval, Eddie closes the distance between him and Steve and licks the SEAL’s cheek.

Danny’s smile widens, leaning down to pet Eddie’s back. “You’re part of the family now.”

“Yeah, you are,” Steve agrees, giving Eddie a hug and his heart swells with more happiness when he feels Eddie place his head over his shoulder. 

“Wait until Grace and Charlie find out,” Danny chuckles, already hearing their children’s excited squeals and laughter ringing through the house. 


End file.
